Media players are in common use among a broad base of users. Radio and television have provided entertainment for generations of users. Portable transistor radios of the 1960s began a trend to smaller and more robust personal media players including very small players storing all digital content on both rotating and non-rotating media. Streaming media is available over both wireless and wired networks and may be displayed on cellular telephones and other portable media devices.
Information about the media being played is often available in the form of a ‘now playing’ identifier or a radio station genre. Often, however, a listener or viewer is interested in more information than simply what is playing. A listener may wonder what kind of instrument is playing at a given moment or the name of a back up singer. A media viewer may have similar questions related to a location or props in a particular scene.